Late Night Horror
by trickstarcrow
Summary: Thomas has an obsession with B Horror movies. His obsession is taken to the extreme at times, and a lesson is learned in the process. Who wouldn't be scared by such a vile movie? [ Hellshark, IV/Ryoga - Roommates AU for Zexalloween ]


A loud scream had awoken Ryoga from his slumber, and that was only the start of it. The purple-haired boy grumbled into his pillow, letting out a tired sigh before rolling over and reaching for his cell phone. With one click the time revealed it was two in the morning and _way _too early to be awake. He laid in bed for several long minutes, desperate to fall back asleep. However, the loud noises coming from outside is room were not helping the situation nor improving his mood. Was it too much to ask for a little peace and quiet around here?

_Apparently so._

Another groan, and Ryoga managed to drag himself out of bed. He didn't need to question who was making all of this racket at this hour- Obviously it was his roommate, Thomas, who had a terrible habit of staying up until the late hours of the night. It was a habit that needed to be fixed and yet the rambunctious man never followed through on seeking assistance. _ Typical of him, really._ Time for yet another intervention.

As soon as he opened the door, Ryoga quickly found himself being embraced tightly by said roommate. Confusion and mild irritability was written all over his face, despite Thomas failing to see his face. Though it was unusual to feel the self-proclaimed "Fanservice King" shaking underneath him. Ryoga sighed, placing his hands on Thomas' trembling shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. "Alright, what happened?"

Through gross and perhaps overdramatized sobbing Thomas managed to speak up. "I should have never watched that movie…" He sniffles, looking a bit pale in the face as he grip on Ryoga loosens. "I should have never, _ever _watched that movie…"

Ryoga looks unimpressed but is rather quite intrigued by this sudden reaction. He was aware of his roommate's obsession with strange movies, but to elicit such a fearful reaction from someone like Thomas? Now _this_ was interesting. "Which movie did you watch?"

A moment of pause, before Thomas hesitantly points in the direction of the lounge table. Ryoga walked over, immediately spotting the DVD box that laid atop the table. Ryoga picked up the case, reading over the title and description several times over before glancing back towards Thomas. "This looks absolutely revolting. Why on earth did you think it would be a good idea to watch this?"

"I lost a bet."

A look of disbelief crosses Ryoga's face as he crosses his arms in pure disappointment. "Really now." He receives a nod in response.

Ryoga remains silent for several moments, before picking up the DVD box again, his lips tugging into a small smirk. "I'd like to see how disturbing this movie is for myself."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

The purple-haired boy shrugged and picked up the remote. "While it looks disgusting…" He mumbles, plopping himself down on the couch. "Looks can be quite deceiving."

Thomas opened his mouth to protest, but decided it was best to just… leave Ryoga to his own decisions. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

It wasn't long before Thomas fell asleep quite soundly, leaving his roommate to _thoroughly _enjoy the movie.

The next morning presented itself with a rather inviting situation. Thomas found Ryoga laying face down on the touch, his hair and clothes a complete mess. Of course he didn't fail to notice the trash bin placed beside the couch. The contents of the bin were well… Foul-smelling, to say the least. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, reaching over and shaking the smaller boy's figure. "Oi, Ryoga. Time to wake up."

"Nnn…" An irritated groan escaped from the cushions, and before long a rather pale-faced Ryoga slowly lifted his head from the couch. "What… What is it?" His words were slurred but that was due to the drowsiness, or that's what Thomas assumed.

"You look awful," He remarked, glancing over Ryoga's body. What a mess. "What happened last night?"

Ryoga let out a series of incoherent grumbles before proceeding to point at the well placed DVD box. "You… That was the worst movie I've ever seen. Why didn't you warn me?!"

That earned one Kamishiro sibling a nice glare. "I _did _warn you, and you didn't listen." Thomas snatched the case and held it at his side. "So you can't complain to me about it."

"Urk…" Well he supposed that was true. Still though… "Who's bright idea was to create this film anyway? I mean…"

"Let's not going into details, alright? I'll just… _Dispose _of this properly."

Thank goodness Thomas still had that lighter. Soon enough, the only remains of The Human Centipede was a pile of burned plastic, the stench quite irritating to the nose.

_It never did compare to the scent of vomit wafting through the room,_ recalls Thomas as he browses through the nearby video store, looking for the next movie to sit through. Perhaps he'll invite Ryoga to watch with him next time. Now _that'd _be a thrill!


End file.
